Hostage
by LenaOnce
Summary: Cameron has to do House's clinic duty... again. WHat happens when her patient turns into a criminal? NO HAMERON!
1. Chapter 1

" _Help! Please help me!...Shoot him! Please"... silence._

2 hours earlier...

"Can you please do Clinic duty now? House went home and we don't have enough people downstairs. Foreman is the only one."Cuddy asked Cameron who rolled her eyes.

"If House will do mine tomorrow." she glanzed at Cuddy as she walked to the elevator.

"So...and you are?"

„I'm Jim. Jim Brown." he said as Cameron led him to the chair. "My stomach hurts very badly since a week. My wife sent me to the hospital."

"Where does it hurt?"

"There." He showed next to his belly button.

Cameron felt at his stomach.

"I can't feel anything. Maybe you-"

"Shut up stupid bitch!" He suddenly pulled out a gun and put it on Cameron's head.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked anxious. "I told you to shut up!" he screamed at her

"But-" "If I have to tell you again to shut up, I'm going to hurt you!"

He pulled Cameron at the door and opened it. "If anybody calls the police I kill her!"

Cuddy stood shocked in the corridor.

Jim walked through the room and in Cuddy's office. The gun still at Cameron's head. She shivered by fear.

Cuddy saw Chase running towards her. "Where is she? Where is my wife?!" he asked upset. "Cameron is in my office. Who told you?" "Foreman. How is she? Who is with her?"

"I don't know who is with her, but she's fine until now." Cuddy tried to calm him down.

"What means until now?" "The man who took her hostage said that he would shoot her if anybody calls the police."

Chase's eyes filled with tears, as suddenly 3 policemen entered the room. "What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I had to do this." "He will kill her!" he shouted at Cuddy.

The policemen walked towards Cuddy. She saw Chase stitting down on a chair. "What happened?" one of the policemen asked. Cuddy told him what happened.

CJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Cameron screamed and kicked Jim. She fought for her life until Jim knocked her out.

Chase heard a loud scream and he knew it came from Cameron. He ran towards Cuddy's office and opened the door with a loud bang.

In front of him lied an unconscious Cameron. Her head was bleeding. Jim looked at him with anger in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked his gun pointing at Chase. "What did you do to her?" Chase asked upset. "I knocked her out. I will do the same thing to you if you don't run away!" Jim shouted at him.

Cameron's eyes fluttered open and she slowly stood up. "Chase!" she glared at him. "Please go! He will shoot you too if you don't!" "I'm not going without you" he said, tears filling his eyes. "Please, Chase. Go. Now!"

"Yea, listen to you girlfriend, Robert!" Jim said with a smirk. "How do you know my name?" Chase asked confused. "It was the 23th November. Mr. Smith told you to shut up and later he brought you to the director." Jim said. "Jim Brown." Chase murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, you remember me. Now, that we finished this-" Jim knocked Chase out with a hit on his head.

"Chase!" Cameron cried. "You fucking bastard, you-" "I told you to shut up, so if you don't want to be hurt, you should come with me." Jim said seriously.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJCJ

The door swung open and Jim came out with Cameron in his arm. The gun on her head.

Cuddy shivered at the sight of her colleague and friend with a gun on her head. "Let her go!" she screamed. Jim looked at her, loading the gun. "I told you if anybody call the police, I would kill her."

"Help! Please help me!...Shoot him! Please" Cameron begged.

Now everything happened in slow motion.

The policemen put out their guns and aimed at Jim.

Jim didn't hesitate and shot Cameron in the left thigh. She screamed from pain and looked at Cuddy. _Help me, please_ she mouthed. Cuddy's eyes filled with tears.

"If you come closer, I shoot again." Jim shouted.

One of the policemen took a step forward to clam him down, as Chase awoke.

"I told you..." Jim said shooting at Cameron.

"No!" Chase screamed running towards Jim and kicking the pistol out of his hand.

The policemen responded immediately. They arrested Jim and brought him to prison.

Chase sank crying next to Cameron, who lied unconscious on the ground.

She lied in a pool of blood. A hole in her chest. Her white clothes now red.

Chase felt at her neck. No pulse. He immediately started resuscitating.

Cuddy knelt next to him. Tears falling from her face.

The emergency team rushed towards them. Pushing Cuddy and Chase away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They made it. Cameron was alive again. The Emergency Team rushed Cameron in the OR. Cuddy and Chase on their heels.

The doors closed before they could enter the room.

"Let me in! She's my wife!" Chase shouted.

"Chase! Calm down." Cuddy told him, putting a hand on his shoulder and leadin him to a chair.

"But Cameron, she's -" "I know." Cuddy broke in. "She'll be fine."

JCJCJCJCJCJCJ

Cameron's condition wasn't the best. Her breath was weak. Her heartbeat slow. Suddenly the monitors started peeping.

JCJCJCJCJCJCJ

A nurse came running out of the OR. Screaming "We need help in here!"

"What's going on?" Chase screamed.

"Dr Chase I can't let you in." the nurse said, as Cuddy rab into the OR. The nurse right behind her.

Chase took the chance and ran in too. He saw Cuddy resuscitating Cameron.

Her heart started beating again. Chase was now beside her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Allison..." Chase said crying. Cameron put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I love you Chase and I always will."

He felt her hand getting limp. "No! Cameron!"

The monitors started peeping again.

Chase started resuscitating but Cuddy stopped him.

"Chase... she's dead." she said.

"NO!" Chase shouted...

Chase awoke screaming. Cameron shot up.

"Chase, what's going on?" she asked upset.

"I had a dream. You got kidnapped and than he shot you and you died and -" "Chase...everything's ok. I'm right here. It was only a bad dream" She pulled him back down and kissed his forehead.

"Everything is alright." she calmed him down.

"I love you" Chase said, almost asleep again.

I love you too."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first FF.

Review if I should write a second. ;)


End file.
